moon lovers
by nina.author
Summary: flora is a normal girl with a normal life then one day her life flips upside down when her boyfirend dumps her and her mom dies now flora has to live with her aunt her cousin brandon and his sister rosie will flora be able to mak new friends? will she find true love? how will she adapt to her new life? find out in moon lovers
1. don't leave me

I kept thinking to myself this can't be happening I can't cry any more my tears have tried. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I look into the mirror my eyes are red and puffy from all the crying also my cheeks are stained from all my tears. I looked terrible but I couldn't careless that was the last thing in my mind. Then I washed my face and closed my eyes and I kept seeing it I tried not to but I couldn't

 **~ flashback ~**

I was at my locker getting my books so I can leave that's until I saw my friend roxy running towards me and smiled at her

"hey roxy what's up" I said while she catches her breath from running

She finally managed to say "hey flora my mom just called me and told me and she told me that your mom isn't home so you're coming over to my house for a while"

I nodded and we left

Her mom was parked in front of school we both got in and roxy's mom greeted us

"hey girls" she said in a fake happy voice I was surprised usually she is a very happy and bubbly person I got curious then she interrupted me by saying "flora sweetie I am going to tell u something but u can't over react and just stay calm ok sweetie"

I was so confused at that point and slightly scared roxy saw that and she put her arm around my shoulder and mouthed "don't worry"

Then I calmed down and said "sure I won't''

She then sighed and said "flora your mom is in the hospital right now her lung cancer has gotten so bad so were going there right now"

My mom had cancer and didn't even bother telling me I felt like I was stabbed in the heart with a knife I felt like I was in a nightmare but I wasn't I wish I could just wake up and everything will be ok but that's not possible "why didn't she tell me she had cancer" I asked roxy's mom

She sighed and told me "she didn't want u to worry about her" she looked like she was on the verge of tears

I really can't believe this I always nagged and complained about school drama and my little fights with my friends. While my mom listened and comforted me and always had a smile on her face and on the inside she was the one who was battling the actual fight. The fight of life or death and all what I did is be a diva all what I could say is "can we please go to the hospital now"

She nodded and drove off to the hospital

When we reached the hospital one of the nurses took us took us to her room

The nurse looked at me and said "you can enter if u want"

I smiled half a smile and thanked her and I entered her room I gasped from what I saw. My mom was laying in the hospital bed her body was lifeless she was barely breathing I went beside her and looked at her face it was pale and cold

I put my hand on her cheek and stroked it and said "mom please don't leave me alone in this world ur all I have don't have anyone except of you please please please mom" with every word I was crying harder and harder

Then all of a sudden I heard one beep I was shocked I knew exactly what that beep meant I quickly pressed the emergency button and some nurses and doctors came rushing in they all ran towards the bed

One of the nurses sighed and out her hand on my shoulder and said "sweetie u have to leave so we can take care of her"

I nodded and looked at my mom one last time and I whispered "I love u mom" then I left

I was sitting outside waiting for any news but surprisingly I wasn't crying I just felt depressed. What would I do without my mom? Where would I go? then I heard the door open all the doctors and nurses left except for one she headed towards me

I stood up "I am so sorry sweetie but ur mom didn't make it" she said the left

I couldn't believe my ears I felt like I was going to faint. My legs gave up and I fell on my knees no this isn't true. Those words they were stinging me

"sweetie come on I will take you to your house u can pack and u will stay at my house for a while until we see what we can do and were will u stay" roxy's mom said as she picked me up off the ground

I could tell she was being strong and she was trying to hold her tears her and mom have been childhood best friends. My mom considered her as a sister they did everything together

We left and we entered the car and on the way roxy was trying to comfort me but I wasn't crying I was just sad confused and shocked all of this is happening too fast. Then they dropped me

"flora were coming in 2 hours so u rest, change, pack and we will be back okay sweetie" she said as she hugged me

I nodded and then they left

First when I entered the house it hit me mom is dead she's gone I won't see her again I won't hear her sweet voice again I won't have a mom again I ran to my room and cried my eyes out

 **~ flashback ~**

I left the bathroom and went to my room then my phone started ringing I didn't feel like picking up but I did anyway it was roxy

"hey roxy" I said as I answered

"hi flora so my mom called your aunt and she said that u will be staying with her your flight is tomorrow so u will stay the night at my house" she said in a sad voice I knew why she was sad its cause my aunt lives pretty far so we won't be able to see each other and we have grown up together roxy is like the sister I never had its going to be weird not having her around

"okay roxy what time are u picking me up?" I asked

"in 5 min so be ready okay" she said

"okay roxy bye" I said

"bye" she said then I hung up the phone

I got all my suit cases ready then I heard a honk from outside I looked out and saw it was roxy and her mom I took all my luggage down stairs and loaded the car. On the way me and roxy talked we lip synced to songs and we had a fun time roxy always knows how to cheer me up

Then we entered the house I put all my luggage in the guest room and changed to my pj's and left to roxy's room cause were going to have a slumber party since it will be our last night together we will make it unforgettable

I knocked on the door and roxy opened first when I entered I found pizza movies popcorn games and two sleeping bags

I looked at roxy with a smirk and I said "roxy u know me so well"

She smirked back and said "I know I know I am amazing now lets eat some pizza cause it's not going to finish its self"

I smiled maybe this day won't be so bad after all


	2. new beggings

**Authors note: So I wanna start by saying thank you to everyone who reviewed and made this story one of their favorites I am soo happy and glad that you guys like it this is my first fan fic ever and the reviews really motivate me so much oh and sorry if I write the letter "u" rather than "you" it is just a habbit of mine but I will try my best to stop this habbit and sorry for updating cause my birthday was on the 27** **th** **I am finally 13 yay a teen lol but back to the point so I didn't have a chance to update and thank you to:**

 **Himangi sanhi**

 **Crissy145**

 **Goldenwriter13**

 **Oh and one last thing helia and flora are the main couple but the others will make an appearance**

I woke up and looked around I was alone in roxy's room I was inside a sleeping bag I yawned and rubbed my eyes I got up and went to the guest room

I entered got my clothes and hopped in the shower after that I got dressed I was wearing a short sleeve camo shirt that was a little big and it had little rips on it and I had some high wasted black jeans. For my shoes just wore some plain green converes and for jewelry I just wore some hoop earings. Then I did two dutch braids and I went down stairs.

"Good morning flora" roxy said first when I entered the living room. She was sitting on the couch with a cup of iced tea in her hand and she was wearing a gray loose dress that are cut sleeves and she was wearing black slides and her hair was down. Beside her was her mom she was flipping through the tv channels.

"Good morning roxy" I said

"Oh flora sweetie ur breakfast is inside on the table and we will leave to the airport in an hour and a half so once you breakfast we have to go to the airport" she said while checking her watch

I nodded and headed in to the kitchen

First when I entered I saw a plate which had an Italian omelet with some orange juice on the side

After I finished my food I washed my dishes and went outside to the living room

"flora go and get your luggage from upstairs so we can load them to the car and roxy will help u carry them" roxy's mom said well getting her car keys

Roxy and I nodded and we ran upstairs I took my mini backpack and a suitcase and roxy took the other and we went down to the car then we loaded the car

Then we entered the car roxy's mom was in the driver seat and roxy and I we were sitting on the back seat

In the car ride roxy and I lip synced to our favorite songs, snapchated, made musicallys and just talked

Then we stopped at macdonalds and got some food

"Mmm this is sooo good" roxy said while talking another bite

"Soo true who needs salads when u got burgers" I said while giggling

"Amen to that sista" roxy said while laughing

Then we talked the rest of the ride

Until we reached the parking lot of the airport

"Girls can u see and any empty parking spot" roxy's mom said as she was looking around for a spot

"Ooo over there" roxy said as she was pointing at the empty spot that was beside the airport carts

"Good job kido" roxy's mom said as she high fived roxy

They have such a cute relationship I miss mom so much why did she have to leave me then I heard roxy calling me which interrupted my thoughts

"Flora floraa flora hello are u there from earth to flora hello" she said as she was waving her hand in front of my face

"Oh um yeah oh were here already" I said as while shaking my head

"Are u ok?'' roxy asked with concern in her voice

"Yeah obviously why wouldn't I be?" I lied

"Flora I knew you since we were babies plus ur crying" roxy pointed out

Then I rubbed my eyes and saw that tears were falling "oh no its just allergies" I lied as I rubbed my eyes god I really hate lying to roxy but I can't tell her about my mom

'"If you say so" she said as she got out of the car but you can tell that she doesn't believe me

Then I got out of the car and I went to get an airport cart

While I was reaching for the cart another person was reaching for it then our hands touched I pulled away as quickly as possible

Then I looked up at the person it was a guy who seems to be my age, he is tall and he has dark skin brown eyes and brown hair which is in braids

"Sorry you can have it" he said as he guestured for me to take the cart

"thank you I am flora by the way'' I said as I took the cart

''Your welcome flora and I am Nabu" he said as he got a cart

"Well it was nice meeting you nabu but I have to go so goodbye" I said

"It was nice meeting you too flora and goodbye" he said and he left

Then I went to roxy and her mom we put the luggage in the cart and we entered the airport

"Who was that he is kinda cute" roxy said as she nudged me

"I don't know he is just a random guy" I said and shrugged

"Mmmhm'' roxy said as she was clearly day dreaming

I laughed and shrugged classic roxy

Then we got to the check in area then we had to say our goodbyes

"flora sweetie I love you sooo much and I am going to miss u so much take care of yourself and call me when u get there ok sweetie" she said as she hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head she was tearing up and so was I cause I considered her as my second mom and she considered me as her daughter

"l love you too and I will miss you so much'' I said as we separated from the hug

The roxy tackled me and hugged me tightly and she had tears falling from her eyes I was so sad I really don't wanna leave roxy I love her so much I don't even know how I could leave without her

"I will miss ya mark mark and I love you" she whispered

Then I chuckled and said ''I will miss ya too kevin" these are the nicknames that we call each because in second grade we went to a new school and we were so nervous that when our teacher asked us what are our names we said that were mark and kevin

"Don't worry we will stay in touch and we will call each other and we can visit each other or even video chat always remember your my sister and it will stay like that forever'' I said as we pulled apart and I whipped her tears away

''forever" roxy repeated as she held both my hands in hers

I smiled then we hugged each other one last time

Then we pulled apart

''bye I am gonna miss u guys so much you don't even know and I love u guys" I said as I picked up my bags and I blew a kiss and left

I looked a few times and I saw roxy hugging her mom crying that just broke my heart then I started tearing up

Then I went and I finally got to the plain the air host took my ticket and said ''seat 27b is right there" she said pointing to the seat beside the window and there was a guy sitting beside it in the aisle seat

"Thank you" I thanked her and I went to my seat

First when I reached my seat I said ''excuse me may I pass"

"yes go ahead" the person said they had a familiar voice then they got up and I looked at his face and it was nabu the guy from earlier

"nabu" I whispered and hoped he didn't hear me but he did

"no its voldmort" he said and chuckled

"haha so funny" I said sarcastically as I entered

"I know I having a great sense of humor'' he said sarcastically

''in which universe" I mumbled and rolled my eyes

"hey I heard that" he said

"Oops" I said as I shrugged

Then it went silent for a moment then we started laughing histarically everyone in the plane must of thought we were crazy

I slept all the plane until I heard nabu shaking me then I woke up

"Come on lazy butt we just landed" he said getting up

"Hey I didn't sleep that much" I protested

"Whatever you say" he said and chuckled

Then I smiled maybe moving here won't be that bad after all

Me and nabu exchanged numbers and we became friends nabu and I exchanged numbers and we became friends yay my first friend here then we went to go and get our luggage

"Psst flora I dare u to stand on the luggage spinner pick up thingy" nabu said while nudging me

"I looked at him and told him I will do it if u go on the luggage cart and scream I like chipmunks on fire" I said and looked him straight in the eye

"You're on" he said with determination in his eyes

Then we each went did the dare nabu got away from the security the he got the luggage in the cart then he picked me up off the spinner thingy and put me in the cart and we ran away

"whoo that was close" nabu said

"I know right" I said

"I didn't think u would actually do the dare I thought that you would be like other girls and be like noo were gonna get in trouble are u crazy but you're not ur pretty cool" he said

''thanks I guess anyway what terminal are u in I am in 3"I asked

''oh I guess this is were we part was I am in 5"he said

"ok but we should hangout sometime" i said

"yeah for sure ok bye'' he said

''bye" I said and left

Then I headed to my destination and first when I came out I saw her it couldn't be but it is. Its really her its really…..


	3. its really you

It couldn't be but it is. It's really her it's really…..

My aunt

She was standing with a big grin on her face. She has big emerald green eyes, dirty blonde hair, a small slim figure, tan skin, and she is an average height. She was also wearing a yellow blouse, black skinny jeans and some brown sandals. She was carrying a cute little girl who seems to be about 5 or 6 years old with fair skin, green eyes, dirty blonde hair which was tied in two little pig tails. The little girl was wearing a purple tutu skirt and a white shirt.

First when I reached them my aunt put the little girl down and hugged me tightly

"my god flora is that really you?'' my aunt asked

"yeah'' I said as we broke apart

"you have grown up so much since I have last seen you" she said as she cupped one of my cheeks with her hand

"you have become a beautiful young lady" she said as she scanned me up and down ''how are u sweetie?" she asked

"ok I guess" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck I don't mean to be rude but I just don't wanna remember what happened with mom

"oh sweetie" she said as she hugged me

"I really miss her" I whispered as a few tears escaped my eyes

"I do too'' she said in a sad and calm voice

"don't cry about it sweetie ok everything is going to be alright" she said as we parted then she wiped my tears

"mom they didn't have any latte's so I got you a mocha" someone said from behind me. That voice it's so familiar but I can't place my finger on it. Wait did it just say mom….mom…MOM oh my god it can't be

"sorry am I interrupting anything i can …" I turned around to see who was talking "flora" the person gasps

"Brandon" I gasp

"omg flora its you its really you" Brandon said as he hugged me and spun me around

I laughed as he put me down

"Brandon you have grown up so much since I last seen you I missed u so much I can't even recognize you" I said as I looked at him. He had brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, he also has a muscular body and he is also pretty tall but not that tall.

"funny you should mention cause I was gonna say the same to you but you have and will always be short little flora" he said as he pat my head

"hey I am not that short your just really tall" I said in a playful baby voice as I pouted and crossed my arms

"oh flora you look cute when you're mad" he said as he laughed

"don't dare call me cute'' I said as I stomped my feet I tried to keep a serious face but I could feel my face cracking up

Then I couldn't hold it in anymore and I cracked up and I started laughing so hard that I bumped my head into brandons chest and that made him shake so he spilled his drink by mistake and it ended up all over his shirt

''ok flora calm down I know I am funny but I didn't know I am that funny'' he said as he laughed

''haha so funny'' I said

Then I felt someone tug on my shirt I looked down and saw that little girl that my aunt was carrying

''hi I am rosie and who are you? Also you're really pretty" rosie said

I kneeled down to her level and put my hand out so she can my hand and then I said "hi rosie I am flora and thank you"

I was shocked by what happened next she just pulled me in for a hug and then I carried her

"so rosie how old are you?'' I asked

''I am 5 years old "she said as she put five fingers up

"rosie sweetie do you know who flora is" my aunt asked rosie

"no" she said

"well remember what we talked about yesterday and I showed you pictures of my sister well this is her daughter flora and she is also your cousin'' m"well remember what we talked about yesterday and I showed you pictures of my sister well this is her daughter flora and she is also your cousin'' my aunt said

"oh ok'' rosie said then she turned to me and asked "are you going to stay with us?'' she asked

''yes I will'' I said

"actually we have to get going know its getting late so come on'' my aunt said as she checked her watch

We all nodded and left

''oh goodie I cant wait to show you my room and we can play dress up and we can play with dolls oh and we can have tea parties were gonna have so much fun" she said jumping out of my arms and running around

"sounds like your excited" I said as I giggled at her reaction

''of course I am I finally have someone to play with other than Jamie'' she said in a duh voice

''why don't you play with Brandon and who is Jamie?'' I asked

"well Brandon never wants to play with me and he is always with his friends or on his phone and Jamie is my friend'' she said

"oook so just consider me as your sister from now on" I said

''yay'' she screamed

We finally reached the car. In the front were Brandon and my aunt and me and rosie were at the back. Rosie slept in like the first five minutes

''aunty what school am I going to attend" I asked my aunt

"your going to the school Brandon goes too'' she said

''oh ok but when am I going to start'' I asked

"so I already finished all your papers so you can go tomorrow but I understand if you need a few days" she said in a sincere voice

"no I am ok I can go'' I said trying to hide the fact that I was sad and in pain. The last thing I wanted is for anyone to worry about me I can handle my problems on my own.

I am not the type of person that likes to cry in front of people or even worry them with my problems I just keep them to myself and I can deal with them on my own. I just keep a smile and I don't tell people my pain but I will always be there for them just like my mother.

''are u sure flora because I know how you're like" she said

"yes I am you don't have to worry'' I said

''ok" she said

The rest of the car ride we talked catching up on the time we missed out on but it was mostly my aunt asking me questions. Brandon didn't talk much it looked like he was sad or something. Any way even when I was away we texted each other and we had video calls so we did stay in touch. But that was 6 months ago we just kinda stopped talking

First when we reached the house I was amazed. It looks nothing like I remember, it's a white and brown house with a cute front yard which is full of flowers and it has a white fence. It's such a cute house.

''aunty can you open the trunk'' I asked and she opened the trunk

"no flora let Brandon carry those" she said as she stopped me from carrying the luggage

"no I can do it myself" I said as I carried my luggage. First when I carried my luggage Brandon and my aunt jaws dropped

''what'' I asked them

''flora how are you a little tooth pick that can carry all this" Brandon said

''first thing not because I am skinny means I cant be strong and second can someone show me where is my room'' I asked

"come with me" my aunt said

I nodded and we entered the house we went upstairs then we entered my room. It was a pretty big room it had a huge white bed with pink and green blankets and pillows a flat screen tv a walk in closet a little balcony a desk and some really cool bean bags in the shape of ,donut ,ice cream, pizza and a unicorn. As for the room itself its all pink and green.

"omg aunty this is soo cute I love it thank you so much" I said and hugged my aunt

"no problem sweetie oh and I have one last thing for you" she said then she went to my closet and grabbed some stuff and came

"here you go'' she said as she handed me the stuff

I was curios about what was in the bag then I opened it. I found a new laptop, phone, and an envelope. I opened the envelope and found 500$.

''aunty this is too much honestly thank you so so much'' I said and hugged her

"your welcome sweetie and its ok but do you like it" she asked

''no….i honestly don't'' I said as we parted

"what'' my aunt asked confused

''gottcha I was just kidding I love it thank you so much'' I said laughing

''flora don't do that to me again'' she said hitting me lightly on the shoulder in a playful way while laughing

''you were really worried you should have seen your face'' I said still laughing

"hahaha flora very funny now come on you have 2 hours to unpack then come down stairs and have dinner then off to bed so you can get some sleep for school tomorrow'' my aunt instructed

"yes mam'' I said in a playful way while saluting her

We both laughed and I entered the room I started unpacking. A while later I was almost done unpacking but then I stopped as I heard yelling from the room beside me I listened carefully. I know its bad to eaves drop but I couldn't help it

"no mom I wont do it you cant force me too'' I heard a voice which sounded like brandons

"you will and you must now come on'' I heard a voice which I think belongs to my aunt

''no mom please" Brandon pleaded

''brandon linphea there will be no more discussing this matter and you must do what I say" my aunt said sternly

Omg what is Brandon supposed to do. is it bad? Does it involve me? Why would Brandon not want to do it? All these questions were floating in my head and I couldn't stop wondering. All of a sudden I got up and went to the other rooms door then something took over me and I opened the door. Its like I couldn't control myself

I gasped from what I saw

Brandon was sitting in bed wearing blue ruffle shorts a white shirt with some on the balloons on it. He was also wearing a bib and holding some baby toys

"om Brandon'' I said as I practically laid on the floor from laughing

"you know what I am not gonna do this and you can punish me in any way you want but this is too much'' Brandon said in an angry voice

"you don't have to cause I already got it" my aunt squealed as she was shaking the camera

"what did you get aunty and why were you guys fighting earlier" I asked as I calmed down and got up from the ground

"I was forcing Brandon to recreate his baby pics because we got a new photo album so we want to put everything on there and I got the pic come look at them side by side" she said putting the pics side by side

"wait what how did you get the pic I didn't even pose" Brandon asked

"easy first when you saw flora you were shocked and humiliated so I just took the pic and it was the perfect pose and face expression'' my aunt said

I looked at the picture and Brandon had his jaw open and he was sitting with his legs wide apart and his face in a horrified and shocked expression. Also one of his hands was covering his face a little while the other was on his lap

First when I saw that I fell on the floor from laughing. I couldn't believe that my aunt convinced Brandon to take that pic

"wow thanks mom a lot" Brandon said obviously mad

"oh sweetie its not that bad your so cute" my aunt said pinching his cheeks

"Actually its not that bad its terrible" brandon said in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes

"honey I am home'' someone said from down stairs then I heard the front door close

We all left the room and went down stairs then I saw a man. He was tall with fair skin brown eyes and brown hair. He was also wearing a white button down and some black straight cut jeans. He was holding a laptop case in one hand and some papers in his other hand.

He looked at me and said "I didn't know we were expecting guests''

''oh actually about that I need to talk to you but before that this is flora she is my sisters daughter and she will be staying with us" first when my aunt said that he looked at her confused. She just nodded then he just shrugged it off

"flora this is my husband and your uncle" my aunt said then he looked at me in a weird way. But that's strange if he is my uncle and rosie and brandons dad why haven't I ever saw him or even heard about him any way I just shrugged it off

Then there was a moment of silence but then it was broken by my aunt saying "you know dinner is ready so would you like to continue your starring contest or would you like to go and eat" my aunt was a very happy and funny person.

''oh yeah right" my uncle said

Then we all entered and took our seats. I was sitting Brandon to my left and rosie in the chair that's in the end of the table which was to my right. In front of me was my so called uncle and beside him was my aunt

The table was silent but my uncle was staring at me I felt like he was looking through me. It was kinda creepy I kept taking little glances here and there.

We talked a little I got to know my uncle a little more and he asked me a few questions but every time I gave him an answer it seemed like he examined it in his head and like he was searching for something.

"excuse me I am going to sleep' I said as I was about to leave the table

"flora sweetie you didn't eat anything you barley touched your plate'' my pointed out as I was getting up

"its ok I am not that hungry'' I said as I left

I entered my room and changed I went to bed "good night mom I love you'' I said then I slept

 **Authors note: hey guys so I am ssoooooo soooo sorry about the delay in uploading its just that my wifi has been off for the past few days and I have exams next week so this is revision week. Its just a little hard but I am trying my best. Because of my delay at uploading I made this chapter extra long and I am working on the next one now so I am trying my best to get it up for you guys by today but if I cant then for sure tomorrow. Anyway I wanna ask your guys opinion what do you think of this story what do you want me to add do you have any ideas to make it better I really want your opinion and feedback because I don't really know if so many people like it so if you do or you want to say something pls review and I would try my best to improve after all this is my first fan fic ever**

 **Xoxo nina ;)**


	4. the fun is just beggning

ذI woke up in the morning and sat up I stretched but I didn't have the energy to get up. I looked to my side table at the clock it was 6 am. I sighed and laid in bed for a while then I had to get up.

I got up and went to the bathroom where I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I went and took a shower and I got dressed. I wore a pink high wasted skater skirt with a sleeveless white shirt tucked inside. Which had the words "make me believe" on it. For shoes I just wore my pink converse high tops. Then I removed my braids and my hair was wavy so I decided to leave it wavy with a half up half down. After I was done with my hair I put some lip balm and a black thin chocker.

''flora" I heard my aunt call me from down stairs

''yeah'' I called

"sweetie come down were having breakfast" my aunt called

"coming'' I said I said as I took my old backpack that I brought from home which was empty and I also got my phone and went down stairs

I entered the dining room and saw everyone seated then I went to sit beside rosie

''good morning" I said as I sat

"good morning flola!'' rosie said with a lot of excitement in her voice

''someone seems excited today" I said with a giggle

"actually I am not excited I am gonna explode from excitement'' she said bouncing up and down

"why anything special today?'' I asked

"yeah today I have a school trip and were going to disney land and I am partners with my bff" she said

''and who is your bff?'' I asked

"Jamie of course" she said it as it were the most obvious thing ever and with a hair flip

"and this is our little diva'' Brandon said laughing

"hey I am not a diva'' she said while pouting and crossing her hands

''you are totally a diva'' Brandon said in a squeaky girly voice

''moooom tell Brandon to stop I am not a diva'' she said offended

''brandon stop teasing your sister'' she said as she was clearly trying to hide her laughs

"fine'' Brandon said as he crossed hi arms

Then rosie stuck her tongue out and teased Brandon with some weird faces

I just couldn't help but laugh

Then there dad cleared his throat and said "I gotta go to work" he kissed my aunt then hugged rosie and kissed the top of her head then he patted brandons back.

At that moment I felt out of place, like I didn't belong there. These kind of moments were when I missed my parents the most. Oh well I can't do anything about it

But weirdly he stared at me as he was about to leave like he was debating on doing something. Then I was completely shocked when he came and hugged me.

Once he let me go he said ''welcome to the family''

I smiled then he said goodbye and he went to work

He seems very mysterious where did he come from? Why haven't I ever seen or even heard about him? Yesterday he seemed like he was searching for a mystery and now he is very casual and then just hugs me? I just can't get it

''hello flora are you here? Helllooooooo'' Brandon said waving his hands in front of my face

"ye-ah'' I said tryna break out of my trance

''so you wanna go to school or just keep staring at the wall" he said sarcastically

"let's just go'' I said

Then we took our bags and we left to school

''so how is your boyfriend" he asked casually

"EX boyfriend'' I said making sure to stress on the ex

"wait what!? Why did you guys break up last time we talked it sounded like you guys were gonna get married on the spot'' he said and laughed at his own joke

"well he dumped me for the most popular girl in school and after we broke up I found out that he cheated on me with her multiple times while we were dating'' I said

Brandon looked at me in a shocked way and asked ''well what did you''

''nothing" I said and shrugged

''how long ago was this" he asked

"about a week ago'' I said

''wait so let me get this straight you didn't go crazy and get revenge like a psycho girlfriend and you didn't cry and get depressed'' he asked

"first of all stop making these stereo types from movies and I was sad for like a day and then I thought about it and I realized that he lost someone who actually loved him , but as for me I just got rid of a toxic person so why should I be sad?'' I said

"you really aren't like other girls'' he said

''yeah tell me about it'' I huffed

Then we finally reached school then and there a wave of nervousness just hit me.

''brandon this might sound weird and babyish but I am scared'' I said holding tight on the strap of my backpack

''oh come on flora don't worry my friends are really nice and I am sure they will love you" he said and gave me a quick hug

''are you sure?'' I asked scared

"I am v-'' then Brandon was cut off when this girl with blonde hair, hazel eyes, fair skin and she was slim and a little taller than me but shorter than Brandon. She is really pretty I must admit but she looked really mad

"who the hell are you and who do you think yourself flirting with my boyfriend and you Brandon really downgraded to cheat on me with that'' she said pointing at me. I felt this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like crying but I held myself

"stella calm down its not what it looks like she is-'' Brandon tried to explain but then was cut off again

"oh I know exactly who she is I am not dumb, she is the f**king s**t that you cheated on me with'' she screamed

"no its not what it looks like he is my-" I tried to explain again but then she interrupted by slapping me. At that moment I just lost it I cant hold in the tears anymore. I lost my mom not even a week ago and its hard not to show the pain.

I ran crying and I heard Brandon calling me but I ignored him. Stupid stupid flora why did you have to cry in front of them like cant you save it for later. Ughhhh now they will think I am a crybaby but these tears were too hard to save for later.

 **~Brandon's P.O.V~**

"Flora! Flora!" I called out for her but it was no use she just ran

"what the hell did you do that for stella" I asked really mad

"oh sorry are you really mad that your little sweetie left, Brandon i did that because I know your cheating on me with that girl" she said as her voice started cracking up then the winx joined her

''stella sweetie that was my cousin flora the one I told you about. She just moved here and she was nervous so I-'' I said but then stella cut me off

''you were just comforting her" she said in a calm voice

"exactly you know I would never cheat on you" I said as I calmed down

"I am sorry snookums I shouldn't have jumped into confusions'' she said in an a apologetic voice

"its ok and any way I am not the one you're supposed to apologize to flora is'' I said and sighed

"why are you still mad" she asked

"well stella you have the best timing on earth because before you came in I was telling her how nice my friends are and stuff and I guess know she sees how nice you guys are'' I said sarcastically

"oh ok well are you gonna come with me or not?" she asked

''come with you where?'' I asked

''to the bachelorette'' she said

My eyes widened

"of course not stupid I am going to apologize to flora'' she said and rolled her eyes

''lets go then" I said then we all left

 **~Flora's P.O.V~**

I was running and crying until I bumped into someone and i fell on the ground

''I am so sorry I-I wasn't l-l-l…looking were I was-s goi..ng" I stuttered as I tried to control my tears. I couldn't see the person that well due to the tears in my eyes.

''its ok I wasn't watching were I was going either'' that person said and offered a hand up

I took his hand and got up, and I rubbed my eyes so now I could see him clearly. It was a boy with toned muscular body, fair skin, midnight blue hair, and light steel blue eyes. I must say he is attractive

"thank you bye" I said in a voice barley louder than a whisper then I was about to leave but he held my wrist and stopped me from walking and that's when my eyes met his beautiful eyes

"are you ok?'' he asked

"I-I guess a-a-anyway th-thank you bye" is said controlling all my tears as best as I can then I ran and found the nearest bathroom and I cried all my emotions out

 **~Brandon's P.O.V~**

We were searching for flora but we couldn't find her anywhere and I was kinda starting to get worried about her. I was always like a brother to her and she is like a sis to me. We grew up together and when her parents divorced I protected her. She had to move away I was so sad and depressed but we stayed in touch.

"hey guys" helia said coming our way

''hey'' we all said

"hey helia did you see by any chance a short girl with honey brown hair tan skin and green eyes. She was running and crying" I asked

"yeah actually'' he said confused

"where did she go?'' bloom asked

''that way she went into the girls bathroom but why do you care?'' he asked pointing at the girls bathroom

"ok thnx and we'll explain later" aisha said and we headed to the girls bathroom

I was about to enter but then stella stopped

''nuh uh this is the girls bathroom" she said

"come on stella flora is in there crying she is practically my sis'' I said whining

"doesn't change anything we will talk and tell you what happens later" she said

"fine, and I will call the guys and tell them to come" I said

She nodded and they entered

I called all the guys and told them to meet us

 **~Flora's P.O.V~**

I tried to calm myself but I just kept thinking why is this all happing to me. My life was perfect, picture perfect but I guess you can't have this forever

I heard some girls entering so I fully calmed down I wiped my tears and waited quietly for them to leave but they didn't. Then all of a sudden they knocked on my door

"flora please come out" one of them said, wait what how the hell does she know me? Also why does she want me to come out? I didn't answer I just stayed quiet and I didn't move, but they kept knocking and calling me

"ok flora you better get the heck out of there or I will knock that door down right now and believe me I am crazy and I can do it" she said fed up

I didn't answer

''ok looks like we'll have to do it the hard way" she said "girls get out of the way'' ok this girl sounds serious

Right then I opened the stall door and she fell flat on her face and all the girls that were with her started laughing. There I realized that this is the girl that slapped me, oh no is she here to humiliate me any way I helped her up

"I-I…I am so….s-so so-rry …..I didn't m-mean to open.." I stuttered

She looked at me and hugged me

"its ok don't worry about it and I am sorry about earlier Brandon explained everything to me also I am stella" she said and smiled ''plus I saw you two hugging so I thought you were hitting on him cause it happens a lot'' she explained. I could see the guilt in her eyes

I smiled back and said ''eww gross I would never Brandon is like the brother I never had. Also trust me he would never cheat on you he loves you too much for his own good. Really anytime you would fight he would talk about it nonstop and regret it and beat himself up. He wouldn't forgive himself until he made it up to you" I laughed at the last part

"Eeeeiiipppp omg I am so excited you're here your gonna tell me everything about my snookums" she said

''Snookums?'' I repeated as I chuckeld

''that's the nickname she calls him and he calls her my ray of sunshine I know there the cheesiest couple ever'' one of the girls said

"nah I think its cute" I said and laughed then I slapped my forhead mentally and said "sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am flora as you probably know by now"

''so flora I am bloom" a girl with straight red hair, fair skin, and cyan blue eyes said

"I am musa" a girl with long midnight straight blue hair, light skin, and midnight blue eyes said

''and I am aisha" a girl with long brown curly hair, a medium brown skin tone, and cerulean eyes said

"and finally I am tecna" a girl with purple pixie cut straight hair, light skin, and teal eyes

"and you obviously the fabulous moi'' she said with confidence

''ok lets leave before stella gets anymore arrogant" musa said

We all left the bathroom laughing, first when we left the bathroom I was in gulfed by a hug from Brandon

''are you okay flo?'' he asked

''yes and please stop worrying about me I am not a baby and I can take care of myself" I said

Then I looked beside Brandon and I couldn't believe my eyes it was sky. I haven't seen him in years

"flora!'' he said as hugged me

''omg sky I haven't seen you in so long" I said as we parted

''I know right, you look so different'' he said. Sky had blonde hair which is neck length, fair skin, muscular body, and sky blue eyes

"you do too'' I said

Then someone cleared there throat and we both turned our heads. I realized one of the guys looks awfully familiar like I have seen him before but I can't pin point where exactly

"oh I forgot flora this is timmy'' he said pointing to the guy with fair skin, light brown orange hair, hazel eyes which were covered with his glasses, and a muscular body

''he is tecna's boyfriend'' stella added

"of course stella has to add that important information" musa said and rolled her eyes

"any way this is nabu'' he said, yes nabu that's the name he is the guy from the airport

"what a coincidence'' I said

"are you following me or something'' he said with a chuckle

''oh please'' I said

''wait are we missing something do you guys know each other?" aisha asked

''we met at the airport, our seats were right next to each other'' he said

"oh'' aisha said

''and by the way nabu is aisha's boyfriend'' stella said

''ok so after madame cupid finished her announcement we have helia'' he said referring to the guy that I bumped into earlier

''and he is no one's boyfriend if you're interested'' stella said while nudging me and winking

Before I could answer someone came running and they stopped to take a breathe. That person he looks familiar yet I feel like I never seen him before.

He looked up and his jaw dropped then he ran and hugged me.

''omg flora I cant believe its you, I missed you so much'' he said then let me go

''I am sorry but do I know you?'' I asked

''you seriously don't recognize me'' he said and squinted his eyes

''umm ye-ah'' I said kinda scared

''bruh'' he said an d ruffeled my hair

''no way riven!?'' I said confused

''finally! took you long enough'' he said sarcastically

''what happened to you?'' I asked

''do I look that diffrenet?" he asked. Riven had fair skin, muscular body, magneta hair, and violet eyes

''and riven is musa's boyfriend" stella added

''let me guess sky is blooms boyfriend'' I said

"actually no'' bloom said

''oh sorry'' I said embaressed

''don't worry flora he is her soon to be boyfriend, literally the entire world ships them together even their parents. They were voted the cutest couple of the year last year and they aren't even a couple'' she said while bloom and sky blushed like a red tomato

I chuckled

''it is just a matter of time, they both like each other but there to afraid to admit to each other anyway that's my new mission to get them together'' she whispered to me

"hey guys I gotta go I don't wanna be late for my first class I have miss greselda'' timmy said as checked his watch

"oh god she is the worst'' nabu said

''yeah I know ok bye guys'' he said and left

"so I still need to get to the principals office can you show me where it is'' I asked

"yeah sure the girls and I can take you there'' tecna aid

''ok'' I said and we left

I got my schedule and my locker combination

"ok flora show me your locker number'' bloom said

"and show me your schedule'' tecna said

I gave them my locker number and schedule

''ok flora so you have a locker beside helia,I and sky also from across us we have tecna, nabu, aisha and timmy'' she said

''ok so can you show me where it is'' I asked

"yeah sure lets go'' she said

We all left and I went to my locker and put our stuff

''ok guys musa and I we gotta go'' they said

''ok bye'' we said and they left

"so flora you have most of your classes with us'' tecna said

''ok but what do I have know?'' I asked

''right know you have homeroom with us'' she said

"ok then shall we'' I said they nodded and we left

We entered and took our seats I sat with aisha to my left bloom was infront of her and tecna was in front of me. Then the guys came in helia was to my right with timmy in front of him. Brandon was behind me and sky was beside him

Then our teacher came in and the bell rang and my first class was English

"good morning students I hope you all had a great summer. So as most of you know me I am your English teacher professor palladium'' he said

''so I can see we have a few new students. You stand up and introduce yourself'' he told one of the new students

And he made every new student get up and say there name until I was the last

''And I think that's oh wait what about you, stand up and introduce yourself'' he said pointing at me

As I stood up I could feel everyone's eyes looking at me

''hi my name is flora lynphea-'' I said

''wait lynphea?'' he asked

''yeah'' I said confused

"so Brandon is this your long lost sister or something?" he asked Brandon

''no actually she is my cousin'' Brandon said

''who would have thought brandon would have such a sexy cousin'' one of the students commented and smirked he also winked at me

''touch her and your dead'' Brandon said oh god know he is gonna go all protective. Ughh this is so embarrassing

"oh and who will kill me you oh please'' that boy said, I just wanna be invisible right know

"boys that's enough now jake stop with the comments and Brandon calm down and flora sit down'' professor palladium

Finally that was over

''whoo that was embarrassing'' I mumbled under my breathe

''flo forget about him jake is a jerk" aisha said. Hmm so his name is jake he has dirty blonde hair, slighty tan skin, a muscular body, and blue greenish eyes

''yeah'' I said

All the lessons past with me mostly singing and doodling in class until it was lunch time finally I put all my stuff at my locker and bloom approached me

''hey flora so you gonna have lunch with us'' bloom asked as she put her stuff

''sure'' I said and we both closed our lockers and we went to the cafeteria

We got our food and we stood and searched for them then we found them and we went to eat

On the way I was thinking am I going to be able to have friends and adapt to my new life am I going to stay happy with this

I was wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize we were there and bloom had sat until someone cleared his throught

''you know you can sit I don't bite'' helia said

''oh yeah'' I said snapping back into reality

Then I took a seat in between helia and stella

Everyone was talking but I was singing quietly

''so flora how are you liking the school so far'' musa said

''its nice I guess?'' I said but it sounded like a question

''you're asking me'' musa said and chuckled

Then all of a sudden its like everyone noticed me and they started asking me questions except for helia he seemed kind of the quiet type

"so what school did you come from?'' tecna asked

''what sport do you play or like?'' aisha asked

"you have really pretty nails do you do them yourself?" bloom asked

''do you sing or play any instruments?'' musa asked

"yo do you surf?'' nabu asked

"so are you joining the cheer leaders with the other girls?'' sky asked

"wait aren't you flora lynphea the math elites champion?'' timmy asked

''so did anything cool happen while you were away'' riven asked

''flora are you okay?'' Brandon asked

''yeah I am, yes, no, I do my nail- oh uh'' I tried to answer

I started getting over whelmed with all the questions

"shut up everyone'' stella yelled thank god

''now stop with all your stupid questions your over whelming her with stupid things. Now let's cut to the important thing do you have a boyfriend?'' stella said

''seriously stella you can't ask that'' musa said I chuckled and I saw helia from the corner of my eye he was also chuckling

"why it's a normal question'' stella said

"stella stella'' musa said slapping her hand on her for head

"no its ok you can ask and no I don't have one currently'' I said

''yayyy know I have 2 fun things to do this year" stella said excited

I looked confused and helia noticed that

''she means she is gonna try and hook you up with someone and she is gonna try to hook bloom and sky up'' he said

"and how the heck is she gonna do that?'' I asked

"well stella has like a billion different plans and she is very stubborn. She is probably gonna have a pool party for bloom and sky too hook up. Because she knows that sky won't be able to handle seeing bloom in a two piece with other guys flirting with her.'' He said and I laughed

''well what about me?" I asked

"well as for you I really don't know who she will choose. And I don't know how she is gonna do it. It depends on the person'' he said and shrugged

"ok thnx any way" I said and smiled at him

Then he smiled back at me

"so flora what sports do you play'' aisha asked me

''I play kick boxing and tennis'' I said and then the whole table looked at me in a weird way I even managed to get helia's attention which I noticed is hard to get

"are you joking'' nabu asked me

"no why?'' I asked

"well its that ..um how do I put this.. you know'' nabu said

"flora its just you don't seem like the kind of girl that would like that'' tecna said

"oh I get it'' I said

''no offence" nabu said

"none taken" I said

Then everyone started talking and I just stayed quiet and I ate until the bell rang I had a few boring lessons until I finally had art. Art is one of my favorite subjects

I entered and took a seat then helia, musa, and riven came and they sat beside me. Then our teacher came and assigned us to draw anything that we love or inspires us.

We all started drawing, I drew a wolf and I called him amarok. Musa and riven were mostly trying to sabotage each other's pictures. Then I noticed how much helia was focusing it's like this drawing was very important to him. He drew a beautiful sunset at a lake. And I thought to myself if only that place were real.

''nice picture'' helia said

"huh?" I said

''I said nice picture its very beautiful how you show the little details in the face features and the fur'' he commented

"thank you but I am not that good your amazing. Your picture has so much life and energy one can really sense and your colours flow together in an incredible way it like you're showing the movement of nature" I commented

"that was exactly what I was thinking of while drawing I love that you got that. No one has ever noticed that before'' he said

I blushed and I kind of felt this warm fuzzy feeling inside

 **~Musa's P.O.V~**

Flora and helia were talking, and there was so much chemistry in between that me and riven looked at each other and we laughed. We knew we had the same idea.

"I honestly think that they'd make a cute couple" I said

"well they do seem to get each other really well" riven said

"so should we tell stella" I asked

"no way she already has bloom and sky let her finish those two and any way its too early to tell they may end up liking other people who knows" riven said  
''true well we'll see'' I said and shrugged

 **~Flora's P.O.V~**

The bell finally rang and we left know I can go home. Helia and I walked together to our lockers we put our stuff in our lockers. Then we went to meet the others outside of school.

''hey guys'' I said as we approached them

"hey flora can u give me your number?" stella asked

"yeah sure here it is'' I said and gave her my number

"ok I will send it to the others" she said

''so lets go tec" timmy said

''yeah lets go bye guys" tecna said

Then timmy and tecna left

''yeah we gotta go to" nabu said

''bye guys'' aisha said

With that aisha and nabu left

"bye guys'' sky said and he left

"were leaving too bye guys" bloom and stella said then they both left

''c'mon lets go home" Brandon said putting an hand arouned my shoulders as I rested my head on his shoulders

We went to the car and drove home

''so what do you think of my friends'' Brandon asked

''where do I start first thing how are all of you friends'' I asked

''what do you mean?'' he asked confused

''I mean everyone is so different like how are you all friends. Stella is crazy, bubbly, and fun. Then we have someone like helia for example who is her polar opposite he is quiet and calm" I said

"yeah I know we are a crazy group and believe it or not they both have been best friends since childhood'' he said

"how? I will never know but anyway there really nice and kind I like them" I said

''I am glad to hear that" he said and smiled at me so I smiled back

We talked on the way back then we reached home

I went upstairs and showered and changed into comfy clothes. Then I went down stairs to have dinner.

"so flora how was the first day of school" my aunt asked

''it was goo Brandon introduced me to his friends and they seem like nice people'' I sid

''well that's nice" she said I smiled and ate then I went upstairs

I changed my old phone to my new one then I set up my new laptop and I was ready. Then I video called roxy

"hey girl" I said

"yo wassup''she said

"a lot so first that I made 10 new friends and one of them is the guy I met at the airport" I said and laughed

"wait no way'' she said laughing

''I forgot to tell you after the cart inceddent I ended up in the same plane with him and I were beside each other" then I told her everything that happened in the airport with nabu

"omg flora your honestly so savage" she said laughing like crazy

''so what about you any new gossip" I asked

''yeah jake and kate broke up because he had an affair with her sister and she had an affair with his best friend" she said

"I knew they wouldn't last long there both rotten like each other'' I said

"so flora you met anyone you like" she asked me

''honestly yeah'' I said and blushed

''omg really spill now'' she said

"well I met this boy today his name is helia and he is one of brandons friends. He seems very quiet and calm he also likes art and nature like me'' I said

''oooh how does he looks like'' she asked

The we kept rambling for a few hours then we closed I shut my laptop and I took a book and read it until I got tiered I went to bed and closed the lights

Maybe helia and I could be something one day wait flora what are you thinking you just met him today well I guess only time will tell I thought then I went into deep slumber

 **Auother's note: hey guys** **so I am soo so so sorry I am updating late but I have my quarter exams right know. I have them for all this week and Sunday and Monday of next week** **but any way I am trying my best literaly it midnight and I have a math exam tomorrow and I should be asleep. Well to make up for the long wait I made a long chapter so I hope you guys like it. Ps I am from eygpt and schools here have a diffrent system so if there are a few weird thing that's why I am trying to make it as normal as I can but the American system is very odd for me like we have school on Sunday but we have a weekend on Friday so yeah. And I am not sure if a lot of people like this story so if you do pls review and if you wanna add something or change something or even have any ideas feel free to tell me and I am also open for critiques because I know I am not the greatest writer ever after all this is my first fan fic ever**

 **Xoxo nina**


	5. a rocky start

Its been 2 weeks since I first arrived here, and let me tell you it's been a roller coaster of emotions. I have been loving it, everyone is so nice and funny. The only part I miss about home is roxy. I also don't feel left out at all the girls make me feel like I am special and like I am one of them. The guys also are all so sweet except for riven, but he has his moments. But there has been one down side to it all and that is Vanessa Morgan. She is your typical popular and mean girl. She is captain of the cheerleading team and obviously like any cliché movie. She dates the football team Captian. Who is none other than the great *hint sarcasim*Jake Pierce.

Who is Jake Pierce you may ask? Well he is the captain of the football team. A expert player, lair, and pervert. He is also the guy that hit on me the first day of school. After that day oh my god he made my life a living hell. Vanessa got jealous and started hating me. Anytime I passed by them he would flirt and she would unleash her evil rath. Like seriously it's her fault she is dating a player?

If I may add him and the rest of the football team made a chart and called it 'Yay or Nay' and they would rate all the girls. To find out who is the hottest, and guess what that idiot did. He put me above Vanessa which made her fume of anger. So now she makes sure to humiliate me in any way possible.

 **At school...**

I was walking down the hallway with the winx when my clumsy butt bumped into someone and I fell.

''Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't look where I was going'' I said not looking up

''Huh you better be sorry you fake b**h'' Vanessa said

The girls ran up to me and helped me with my stuff

''Umm Vanessa I think you're mistaken the fake one over here is you'' Musa said as I stood up and took my stuff

''How dare you little rat!?'' Jessica one of vanessa's minions said

''As if you're just jealous of vanessa and her NATURAL beauty unlike any of you and especially flora'' Ashley vanessa's other minion said

''Oh please flora has more natural beauty in her little finger than the three of you have combined'' Aisha said

''At least I have a REAL body that most people envy'' Vanessa said

''Oh yeah remind me Vanessa is this you're 26th or 27th plastic surgery'' stella said

''How dare you my body and hair is natural'' she said holding her hair

''Yeah funny enough cause if I recall correctly 2 years ago you were a flat chested brunette and now you're a blonde brat'' bloom said

''Look at flora her blonde isn't natural'' Jessica said

''My hair is brown with blonde bangs from the sun thank you very much'' I said

''Stella sweetie remind me is this blonde or yellow?'' Ashley said smirking

''Nice one ash, where did you steal it from?'' stella asked

''Uh I don't steal jokes'' she said

''yeah yeah sure'' tecna said ''like you didn't steal mile's joke or diana's or even mine. Sweetie I would quit while I am ahead you have a reputation for stealing jokes''

''Come on girls we have no time for idiots like them'' Vanessa huffed while flipping her hair

They all turned around and stomped there little hurt butts away

First when they left the girls and I were dying of laughter

''Tec that was a good one'' I said

''Yeah did you see there faces?'' aisha gushed

''They were priceless'' musa exclaimed

''Ok come on girls let's go the guys are probably waiting for us'' stella said

 **At the cafeteria...**

The girls and I entered the cafeteria, we got our food and searched for the guys. Then we saw them waving from our usual table. We went and sat, I sat in between sky and nabu.

''What took you guys so long?'' brandon asked

''Well voldemort I mean uh vanessa bumped into us and decided to umm torture-..uh eh I mean talk to us'' stella said

''oooook?'' timmy said

Then everyone started talking and suddenly I felt a liquid spilt on my back. I looked behind me and found vanessa and the cheerleaders laughing.

''Ooops'' she said with a innocent pout

I groaned

''Honestly can't you find a life'' nabu said

''Of course not that's why she's here'' Aisha said rolling her eyes

''Oh what's wrong little flora cat ate you're tongue'' she said in a fake sad voice

''Leave her alone!'' musa screamed

''Ah poor thing she can't defend herself so she let's her friends do it for her'' Ashley said

''Oh she did not'' bloom said as she banged on the table

''Whatever girls lets go we have better things to do anyway'' she said

''oh, look how cute she is pretending she has a life'' tecna said

''Vanessa'' I said getting up

Honestly I am so sick of her who does she think she is? Someone has to put her in her place and that someone will be me.

''Aww look she is talking'' jessica exclaimed

''Yeah I can talk but I really not sure if I can say the same about you. I really don't know how words come out of those lips. A little bigger and you would probably suffocate'' I said batting my eyelashes

''Ugh how dare you?!'' jessica exclaimed

''you better shut that mouth of yours understood'' vanessa threatened me

But I don't know what came over me I just couldn't stop. I was so fed up of her that I needed to show her.

''You know I don't know what's bigger your lips or your ego?'' I asked tapping my chin

Everyone in the cafeteria ooo'd her

''Nice one flora'' riven screamed

''Who do you think your self you is uh er nothing a now body that's what she '' she screamed while stuttering

''You know vanessa I could eat a bowl of alphabet letters and sh*t a better sentence'' I said

''HOW DARE YOU?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM'' Vanessa screamed

''Actually I do know who you are. You are a girl that has a huge ego and thinks she is better than everyone else. When in reality she less than average. You need people to constantly needs others validation and approval just to feel good about yourself. You make people feel terrible just to feed your ego'' I said

Then I took nabu and sky's slushee's and poured on top of her head

''Oh and blue and pink are so your colour (those are the colours of the slushee). So know your hair matches your 600 pound clown makeup'' I smirked and turned to leave

As everyone oo'd and went wild I heard timmy say

''I would advise if you have any pride left in you to leave''

She just stood there with her mouth hung open as the slushee dripped down her face

Everyone got up and started catching up with me that's when I heard

''You will regret this Flora Linphea mark my words you will regret this'' she threatned

I rolled my eyes as we all left the cafeteria

''ok flora you are a total savage'' musa squiked

I laughed

''I just stayed quiet and I thought she'd take a guess but she didn't so I had to put her in her place'' I said

''Well let's get you clean I have a extra shirt in my locker'' stella said

I nodded and we left

As we were walking riven put his arm around my neck and ruffled my hair

''Who knew little flora had such a big mouth'' he said

''Hey I am not little'' I said hitting his arm lightly

''Well considering the fact that you're the shortest one here I'd say your little'' helia said sarcastically

''Oh so know you're all against me'' I said in a cute little voice

''Well were just stating the facts'' tecna said

''traitor'' I said crossing my arms

Then they all laughed

We finally reached the locker I took the shirt stella gave me and I went and got changed then the bell rang. I continued the rest of the day normally.

 **At the parking lot...**

''Ok guys please tell me that were gonna do something exciting tomorrow'' stella said

No one answered

''Oh come on people it's saturday tomorrow we have to do something fun'' stella nagged

''Well we could go bowling I heard there was a bowling alley close from here'' sky said

''That's a great idea'' bloom said

''Ok it's settled bowling tomorrow at 5:00 pm'' stella cheared

''Let's all meet up over there'' timmy said

Everyone nodded

Then we all entered our cars and we left

I took a shower and change then I went to my computer to skype roxy

First when she answered I saw her crying so hard her mascara was smuged and her eyes were puffy and red. It broke my heart to see her like this.

''Roxy what's wrong?'' I asked frantically

''I-I-I-I- hhee h-.. He u-u-us-ed ..m-mme f-f-f-lll...ra'' she stutterd sobbing harder

''Ok roxy calm down so I can understand you'' I said calmy

She started taking deep breaths calming down slowly

''Now slowly tell me what happened'' I said smoothly

''Ok so last week I opened my locker and a message fell. I picked it up and read it. It said ' _Meet me at the field in 5 min ~Secret Admirer'._ I was so excited that about the fact that I had a secret admirer so obviously I went to the field and I saw...

 **~Flashback~**

I walked into the field when I found andy with a huge sign saying will you be my girlfriend. I looked around to see if he meant anyone else. There was no one else so I pointed at myself and mothed 'me'

He nodded and then ran to me

''Roxy I really like you so will you be my girlfriend?'' andy asked

''Of course!'' I exclaimed

We dated for a week until...

I was at my locker getting my books and andy came up to me. I smiled and tried to kiss him on the cheek but then he dodged it.

''what's wrong?'' I asked

''Roxy I am breaking up with you'' he said bluntly

''What? Why? What did I do?'' I asked confused

''I'm sorry it's over'' he said and started leaving

I followed him asking 'why' until he got mad and turned around

''Because I never liked you'' he yelled

''What'' I said

''Don't you get it I don't like you'' he said

''But you told me-'' I said as he interrupted

''I lied ok'' he screamed

I felt tears coming to my eye but I blinked the away

''Why?'' I managed to ask as my voice cracked

''It was a dare ok? I was dared to date you then break up with you. I don't like you and I never will. Can't you get it through your thick skull. You're hideous'' he screamed

I ran tears falling from my eyes. I entered the bathroom and cried my eyes out. Flora I wish you were here I miss you so much. Why? Why did you have to leave me flora. Why?

The rest of the day everyone talked about it. I felt like I wanted to disapear or to run away.

 **~End of flashback~**

''then in P.E. I saw him making out with rebecca in front of everyone'' she said

''Oh roxy calm down'' I said trying to calm her down

She cried and cried. I felt so bad that I wasn't there for her. My best friend is in pain and I wasn't there to hug her and have a sleep over together. Where we'd eat ice cream and cry over chick flick movies together. Oh I would do anything in the world just to be with her right now.

''Roxy why didn't you tell me'' I asked

''B-b-because you w-would have to-ld me he is a jerk that-t bre-aks girl-s heart-t-s-s and you would hav-e-e s-stopped me'' roxy stuttered '' and he has been my crush since forever'' she said calming down

We talked for I while and I told her about what happened today.

''flora you are a total savage'' she said laughing

''I know I know I am amazing'' I said dramatically

''don't get too cocky now'' she laughed

''oh whatever'' I said rolling my eyes

''I forgot to tell you'' she said all of a sudden

''What'' I asked

''when I was dating who shall not be named I asked him what his favorite thing about me was and guess what he said?'' she said enthusiastically

''what?'' I asked

''My right nostril'' she said

''Are you serious?'' I asked laughing

''dead serious'' she said laughing

''He is a terrible lair'' I said

''you're telling me''

We talked talked for a while and then we closed. I went to bed and I read a book.

After a while I got tired so I closed the light and dozed off.

 **Authers note; ayooooo wassup guys I missed you. And you are probably wondering where I have been or not. I'm so sorry I didn't update in a few months. That's because I use my sisters laptop because mine is broken so I was writing a chapter and that's when I decided to smack her laptop with a umbrella I know random but I cracked the screen and that laptop had 3 prewritten chapters so I had to wait till mine was fixed and hers I still broken but now I am using mine finally yay so anyway expect new chapters soon**

 **Xoxo nina**


	6. simple laughs

**What's gucci guys? Hope you guys are good so I wanted to say that I am sorry I know the last chapter lacked a lot and it sucked I was trying to put it out as fast as possible but I promise that it will be quality over quantity. And ramadan kareem to everyone and if you don't know what ramadan is its the ninth islamic month and its where we fast for 16 hours we eat before dawn and after dawn we can't drink and eat until evening prayer is called. So that goes on for a month and it units people kinda like christmas. But we don't get a holiday so we work and go to school like normal its also a sacred holy month. And yes I am fasting right know and I am so thirtsty lol. And one last thing thank you Shiranai Astune for following me it means a lot to me that someone would take the time to follow a little weirdo like me.**

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up, I rubbed them then I stretched. Then I looked beside me at my night stand where my green and pink owl clock stood. I looked at the time it was 4:20am.

I groaned

Seriously flora why do you have to always wake up so early. The sun hasn't even rose yet. The birds aren't churping their all asleep. The whole world is asleep but guess what you're awake. Why do I do this to myself?

Ever since mom died I can't sleep properly. It's not the same without her. I miss her so much but I just don't wanna show it, I don't wanna be weak because I know she would want me to stay strong. She would stay strong and have a smile on her face. No matter how much the world tries to break her she wouldn't budge.

I can't lay here all day moping about what happened. I need to get some fresh air. Luckily I know just the thing that will help.

I got out of bed and I went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I put my hair up in a high ponytail with my bangs out. After that I went to my closet and I picked out a pink workout tank top, black yoga pants and last but not least my hiking shoes.

Then I went down stairs quietly making sure not to wake anyone up. I went to the kitchen and I grabbed a granola bar. Then I took my water bottle, mini backpack, phone, keys and I was out the door.

I went to the forest and I was walking slowly mesmerising the beauty that stands before me. All the beautiful tall trees that can tell stories of ages. Flowers that have

a beautiful aura which could put a smile on someone's face.

Nature never failed to calm me. I go to nature when I am sad, happy, angry, shocked, disappointed. It just helped me cool and relax my thoughts.

Finally I reached my secret spot. It is my favorite spot to hike in and it has the most beautiful view of the sunrise. I started hiking up taking in the cool breeze of the air.

I reached the top in the perfect moment. The sun was about to rise. The view was amazing with the sunlight peeking through the trees. Then I noticed I lake a faraway hidden a little by trees. How did I never notice it? That's weird

I sighed and stared at the sunset why did I do that to vanessa? That is so unlike me I would never do that. Then it hit me mom told me that when people go through a hard time they react diffrently. Some people cry and go through depression others seek revenge and are angry. Others are confused shocked and they blame themselves. Some just have a mix of emotions its all blurred.

And I am one of those people. I cry and I'm sad, but other times I am angry and I take out my pain on other people. Just like I did with vanessa.

But I don't want it to be this way. I don't want to be a mess of emotions. I just want to mom to come back. I just want to be the old flora. The one who had a mom. The one who had roxy. The one who had a boyfriend.

Then before I knew it tears started trickling down my cheeks. And those tears turned into sobs. I just couldn't stop crying.

It took me a few hours to cry my heart out. I was just there sitting alone not knowing what to do with my life.

"Praising what is lost makes the remembrance dear''

-Shakespeare

''Praising what is lost makes the remembrance dear''. I kept repeating that quote in my head until it hit me.

'' 'praising what is lost makes the remembrance dear' I have to make mom a proper funeral''

We did have a funeral for mom but it wasn't anything fancy it was just brandon, my aunt, and I

We just burried her but this will be diffrenet it would be beautiful and full of flowers and on her tombstone I will have her favorite quote on it.

And praising her in the funereal would make me remember her it would be a place I could go to. Just to feel her persence. To bring her flowers and to bring me closure

Well look at that I just quoted shakespeare maybe the old flora is still somewhere in there

I smiled to myself as I got up and I sprinted home.

I reached home and I entered quietly slowly as I turned around I found a little girl staring at me.

''Oh my gosh rosie you scared me what are you doing so early'' I asked

''Uh flora flora flora stupid little flora'' she said with her hand on her forehead while shaking her head left and right

''uh excuse me what" I asked confused

''its 10 am'' she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes

''Where have you been young lady'' she asked while crossing her arms and tapping her foot

''Umm outside'' I said pointing at the door

''I already knew that'' she said smacking her forehead

''Oh well great talk then see ya'' I said running up stairs

''ugh that's not what I meant'' she screamed

I just kept laughing

Then I entered my room and I took some clothes and I headed to the bathroom. I took off my sweaty clothes then I took a shower and I changed into some new clean clothes.

I went back to my room and I blow dried my hair as I left it down.

I was wearing a velvet v cut spaghetti strap top with some black ripped skinny jeans. Also some layered gold necklaces.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and I went and sat in the living room with everyone else.

''Hey flo'' brandon said

''hey'' I said

''you know flora I never took you as the type that would wake up late'' my aunt said

''mhmm'' I mumbled with my mouth full

''that's because she didn't '' rosie said

''what'' my aunt asked turning around to face rosie

I motioned to rosie to stop which earned a couplelaughs from brandon and my uncle

But she kept going

''flora just came back'' rosie sai ''she just entered the house''

''where did she come back from'' my aunt asked

Rosie shrugged ''she wouldn't tell me''

Ugh rosie why can't you just shut up. If my aunt finds out I haven't been sleeping well. I won't hear the end of it

Brandon stared at rosie then back at me and he smirked which means she is plotting something evil

''flora is that true?'' my aunt asked

''yeah tell us flora is it true?'' brandon asked

Traitor if he wants to play sneaky I will play dumb

''is it?'' I asked

''mhm where you meeting someone? A boy?'' he said smirking

''was I'' I asked

Then I finished my bowl and I went to put it away

''flora linphea get your butt back here we are not finished with this conversation'' my aunt said

''well I am'' I said leaving

Then I came back and before anyone can speak I changed the subject.

''aunty I have an idea that I want to do'' I said

''and what would that be?'' she asked

''Can we- uh'' I hesitated

She raised her eyebrows and said ''yes?''

''Can we have a funereal for mom? But like a proper one? '' I asked quickly

Then the whole room was quiet and everyone was looking at my aunt waiting for the answer

''Of course we can dear'' she said

I smiled and I hugged her

''thank you thank you thank you'' I screamed

Then I ran upstairs to my room and I opened my laptop and I skyped roxy to tell her

''hey flo'' she said

''hey rox'' I said

''what's up?'' she asked

''roxy I am going to have a funereal for mom'' I said

''And is that something good?'' she asked confused

''Ofcourse it is it would be like a place I can go to and I can bring her flowers. It would be a place I can visit when I miss her. Somewhere I can feel her with me.'' I said

''Flora are you sure you're ok?'' she asked

''yeah why?'' I asked

''Because you're excited about your moms funereal'' she said bluntly

''Well maybe this could just bring closure'' I said nervously

''Flo stop lying to yourself you know that you will never get closure this is your mother it's not like you can just get over it. You're still hung up over what happened to your dad dude'' she said bluntly

''I-I-I'' I stuttered trying to hold back my tears

''flora I am so sorry I di-'' roxy said but I cut her off

''I...have to go'' I said in a voice a little louder than a whisper and then I closed

My tears slowly started to fall but I stopped them. Calm down flora calm down. This isn't worth it and you know it and you know Roxy didn't mean what she said. Didn't she?

Just calm down flora chill ok

Then I got a text from stella

Stella: Flo helia and I are coming over now

Flora: Okii but where are the others

Stella: There gonna meet us in the bowling

Flora: Okii

I ran down stairs into the living room where brandon was

''hey brandon stella just texted me. She's on her way with helia right now.'' I said leaning against the door frame

''Ok I will just go get dressed'' he said getting up

We both went upstairs and we entered our rooms

A little while later stella texted me

Stella: Were here!

Flora: okii were coming

I went to brandons room and I knocked the door

''Yo brandon there here'' I said

''Ok you go and I will be right there'' he answered from behind the door

''Ok'' I said

I took my bag and I went outside. Then I saw stella standing outside the car and helia sitting inside in the drivers seat

''Where is brandon'' she asked furiously

''He is in his room'' I answered

''Were going to be late because of him'' she screamed '' I am gonna get his sorry butt here'' she left before I could do anything

I shrugged and I entered the car. I sat in the passenger seat beside helia

''Poor brandon'' I said laughing

''Stella takes 2 hours to get ready then blames brandon for making us late'' helia said

Then stella came dragging brandon with her. They both entered and sat in the back seat

''Finally'' helia said rolling his eyes

Then he started the car and we drove off

The car ride was pretty quiet and we finally reached the bowling alley

We all went inside and we found tecna waving heading towards us

''hey were you guys? Why were you late?'' she asked

We all pointed at stella

''I should've guessed'' she said laughing

''hey I am not the reason we were late'' she said

''oh yeah cause I was the one getting dressed for 2 hours'' helia said

''Touche'' she said

We went and we payed

''excuse me ma'am but you can't go bowling with these shoes'' the lady at the counter told stella

''wait what!?'' stella scream in shocked

''Ma'am I am sorry but you cannot go bowling in these heels'' the lady said

''uh then what am I supposed to wear?'' stella huffed

''these'' the lady said pulling out a pair of half black and half red bowling shoes

''WHAT?!'' stella screamed ''I would rather die than wear these shoes it's basically fashion suicide''

''Stella didn't I tell you not to wear heels'' tecna said

''yeah''

''Then why did you wear them?''tecna said

''Listen tecna you may not care about fashion but I can never risk being seen in those'' stella said pointing to the bowling shoes

''Oh well I guess you won't be able to go bowling'' helia said

''Ughh fine whatever'' stella huffed

After we were done we headed to everyone else

''hey guys'' bloom greeted us

Before anyone could reply aisha whistled loudly

''Listen up people we have no time to waste. We are split up into 2 teams losers buy the winners ice cream'' aisha said

''Aisha chill were here to have fun not to compete'' tecna said

''Fun?! Have fun?! Competitions are fun ok LIFE is a competition. So don't tell me to chill.'' aisha barked

We were all quiet until musa burst into laughter then we all started laughing

''Uh amateurs'' aisha huffed as she palmed her forehead

''ok ok guys calm down'' bloom said

''Whatever I call dibs on nabu and riven'' aisha screamed

''That's not fair there the best'' musa said

''Well life isn't fair plus this is karma for laughing at me'' aisha said

''Oh whatever'' musa said

Then we split into 2 teams. The first team was aisha, riven, nabu, bloom, brandon and helia and the second team was musa, sky, stella, timmy, tecna and I.

''this is not fair were stuck with stella and you guys have riven AND nabu'' tecna said

''Really feeling the love her tec'' stella said sarcastically

''No offense'' tecna said

''None taken'' stella said rolling her eyes

''Enough with the chit chat people let's play'' aisha said

First it was there turn

''Come on nabu you can do this!'' aisha screamed

He just laughed at how much enthusiasm his girlfriend had

As he was getting up he tripped and dropped the bowling ball right into the gutter

Then he realized his shoe laces were tied together

''MUSAAAA!'' he screamed as she was laughing

We all laughed as we high fived musa

''Nice one musa'' I said laughing

''That's a classic'' sky said

''Oh playing dirty now are we'' helia said

''So what if we are?'' timmy said

He smirked then he whispered something in aisha's ear which made her smirk too

It was our turn now

''ooh guys I wanna go first'' stella demanded

''stella please don't mess this up'' sky pleaded

''Since when do I mess anything up'' she said

Then we all gave her the 'oh really' look

''uh come on people'' she said

''Fine just go'' tecna said

''Yay''stella squealed

She got up and got a ball the as she was gonna throw the ball aisha screamed ''stella there's a spider in your hair''

''WHAT!? WHERE?! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF'' stella screamed shaking her head and she let go of the ball then it fell into the gutter

The other team burst out laughing and giving each other high fives

''Ah classic stella trick works every time'' bloom said laughing

''Hey that's cheating'' musa screamed

''Oh is it now'' brandon said

''Musa are you really the one to talk'' riven said

''Fine you guys had your laugh and we had ours now let's play'' I said

''And no cheating'' timmy added

''fine'' everyone said

We continued playing and it was mostly about the same score. We were all laughing as stella's attempts to play. And riven and nabu kept showing off their skills. Aisha was mostly bossing everybody around. As for the rest of us we just kept laughing.

Sky, bloom and helia were pretty good they mostly got spares and strikes. Musa, brandon and I mostly got spares with a few strikes here and there. We also got a few gutters. As for tecna and timmy they had a few weird strategies but they worked. And lastly we have stella the klutz. She mostly fell and got gutters, but she did manage to get a few spares by accident which was impressive.

We are down to the last round and it's the other teams turn

''Woah riven you can do this'' aisha screamed

Riven got up and got his ball

''Watch and learn'' he said

The he turned around to faced us then he curved the ball throwing it to the side but he didn't check the distance so he hit the gutter

''Oh shit'' he said as he turned around to see he did

''UGHHH RIVEN YOU JUST HAD TO SHOW OFF DIDN'T YOU'' aisha screamed

But our team just kept laughing while riven was getting his ass beat by aisha

''OW, OW, OW, I am sorry ok just chill'' riven said as aisha jumped on his back

''DUDE CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND'' riven screamed to nabu

''Sorry you're on your own man'' nabu said

Then riven turned to us with a pleading look

''Fine'' musa said getting up

''HOLD ON TO YOUR DIGNITY WOMAN'' musa screamed as she tried to pull aisha off riven

Then riven spinned around trying to get aisha off but it just sent musa flying to the ground

''I give up'' musa sighed

We all kept laughing until I finally got up and I went to help riven

I pulled aisha and with one move I grabbed her ankles and riven pulled her wrists. Then I pulled her off him which sent us both flying to the ground

Then we all started laughing

We both got up and we took our seats

''I am sorry riven I may have taken it a little too far'' aisha said

''what was that I didn't hear'' riven said jokingly holding his hands to his ear

''now you're pushing it'' she said

Then it was our turn

Sky was about to go until stella stopped him

''it's my turn now'' she said

''No stella please this is imp-'' tecna said

''I don't care I am playing'' she huffed ''or else I will show everyone th-'' stella's mouth was shut when tecna ran and put her hand over stella's mouth

''No there is no need to- OW STELLA'' tecna screatched ''did you really have to bite me!''

''No one messes my lipstick.'' stella said then she ran and got a ball

She threw it and fell on her butt while doing so

''oh dear god'' musa said

''huh there is no way they can win'' aisha huffed

We all thought we will lose until stella hit all the pins

''STELLA YOU GOT A STRIKE'' I screamed

''I did...wait...I DID THAT MEANS WE WON'' she said jumping up and down

The other team's jaws dropped while we all carried stella and we screamed

Then stella went over to them and said ''I think you owe me an ice cream'' she smirked

''Oh shut up! don't get too cocky, it's just...beginners luck'' aisha

Huffed

''Whatever you're just jealous that we won'' stella said

Then we all left and we got ice cream. Musa and I got strawberry, aisha and nabu got chocolate, helia and bloom got vanilla, timmy and tecna got mango, sky and stella got cookie dough, brandon got mint chocolate chip, and last but not least riven got blueberry Ice cream.

We all sat down at a table far to the corner and we started talking.

''Guys let's play truth or dare'' stella said

''Come on where are we in 5th grade'' tecna said

''Stop being a buzzkill tecna it'll be fun'' bloom said

''fine'' tecna said defeated

''I will start'' aisha said ''Hmm brandon truth or dare''

''dare'' brandon replied

''I dare you reenact the scene from romeo and juliet where she she calls for him from her balcony'' aisha said

''ok then'' brandon said as he got up

''but you have to do it to that lady sitting over there'' aisha said pointing at a lady sitting on a table to right.

''Fine'' brandon said as he went to the lady

He stood on the chair that was infront of her

''romeo romeo where are ...you..err..at..romeo. Are you...uh..in the forest..hiding behind a tree...or something'' brandon blabbered to the lady while doing dramatic hand guestures

Then the lady stood up huffed and she said ''Its O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name.

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet, and how dare you make fun of such fine art foolish young man''

Then the lady smacked brandon with her bag and she left

We were all laughing so hard at brandon

Then brandon came back to the table and said '' apparently I offended her with my great acting skills''

''Well since it's my turn now I choose timmy. Truth or dare'' brandon asked

''Its always safer to go for truth than dare. So I will choose the safe bet and say truth'' timmy said

''Who do you like least in this room and why?'' brandon asked

''Well..its..err...uhhh'' timmy said

''Come on timothy we don't have all day'' stella said sarcastically

''Don't ever call me with my full name again'' he said glaring at stella ''And I like stella the least'' he said with a smirk

''HOW DARE YOU'' she said as she smacked him

''OK ok chill I like myself the least. You happy?'' he asked

''Much better'' she said happily then looked at us

While she wasn't looking he mouthed no

And we all continued laughing

''I choose musa'' timmy said ''truth or dare''

''dare'' musa said

''ok then I dare you to say the truth'' timmy said

''Wait that's cheating'' musa said

Technically it isn't cheating anyway, is it true that you're the one who pranked me last year and put all that slime in my locker'' he asked

''uh maybe yes maybe no?'' she said laughing nervously

He narrowed his eyes at her

''fine I did it'' she said

''Musa I got detention for a WHOLE WEEK and I had to clean up the mess you made and let's not forget the fact that I was late on all my assignments, quizes, etc and I got bad grades'' he said

''Ever heard of forgive and forget'' musa said with an innocent smile

''Ok well I choose bloom''musa said

''truth'' bloom said

''Mhm so tell us do you have a crush on sky or not'' musa said with a smirk

''I...well...strategestically speaking...we...he..I...uh'' bloom stuttered with a deep red blush on her face

''Cut the crap bloom. Do you like him or not?'' stella said

''I..I..I'' she hesitated

We all narrowed our eyes at her

''Yes'' bloom said blushing furoisly

''Yes you like him or yes you don't'' I asked

''yes I do I like him'' she said burying her face in her hands

Sky looked at her smiling while blushing. It looked like he debated on saying something

''stella truth or dare'' bloom asked recovering quickly from the awkward situation

''truth'' stella said

''did you steal my blue skirt?'' bloom asked

''yes''

''stella that ws my favorite one'' bloom yelled

''I will return it'' stella said

When stella says she will return something that means she won't

''yeah like that will happen'' bloom said rolling her eyes

''so sky truth or dare'' stella asked

''dare'' sky said

''I dare you to kiss bloom'' stella said with an evil smirk

Sky shrugged and kissed bloom

Then he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes

We continued playing for a while then we all got tired and we went home

I entered my room and I changed then I crashed into bed like a baby

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I kinda showed more of the other couples but don't worry next chapter is full of floraxhelia. I have 2 more exams left then its SUMMER BABY and I can update more. Anywho tell me if you enjoyed this chapter and if you want me to show more of the other couples. But don't worry the main couple are flora and helia.**

 **Ciao!**

 **Xoxo nina;)**


	7. different yet so alike

**Authors note: Helloz people of the interweb so I just finished my last exam today and its finally summer WHOO HOO sorry I am just too excited. I can finally update as much as I want so expect more chapters coming your way. Also thank you to everyone who reviews and favorites this story. It really truly means so much to me since I am not really much of a social person this is kinda my life. Anyway go ahead and enjoy**

I woke up to the shaking of my bed. My eyes shot open as I jumped out of bed

 **''** EARTHQUAKE **''** I screamed

Then I saw two little girls looking at me with confusion while laughing

''Umm flora there is no earthquake'' rosie said

''yeah we were just jumping on the bed'' another little girl said

She had fair skin, midnight blue hair, and striking steel eyes. Her eyes looked familiar like I have seen them before but I haven't.

''omg you scared me'' I said clutching my heart ''don't ever do that again''

They both kept laughing

''ok and flora this is my BFFFFFFFFFFF jamie'' rosie said

''hi jamie'' I said

''hi you're really pretty'' jamie said

'' I know! that's what I said'' rosie said

''umm thank you'' I said

''do you have a boyfriend'' jamie asked bluntly

''no?'' I said

''you can marry my brother'' jamie said bluntly

''yeah then we would be BFFFF'S and SISTERS'' rosie said

They both looked at each other and started jumping up and down screaming

''Sorry to burst your bubble girls but that's not happening'' I said

''but whhhyyyy'' rosie asked

''yeah whyy he can be annoying sometimes...ok all the time but still'' jamie protested

I laughed at how cute they were

''sorry but no'' I said

They kept nagging but I refused until they gave up

''jamie let's go down stairs and get some pancakes before they finish'' rosie said

''yeah good idea'' jamie said

''bye flora'' they both said before rushing outside the room

I shrugged while laughing

Those girls are adorable

I showered then I got dressed. I wore some casual leggings and a t-shirt.

Then I headed down stairs

''Good morning flora'' my aunt said

''morning'' I replied

''flora don't make yourself breakfast because I am making for everyone pancakes'' my aunt said

''ok well I will be in the backyard gardening if you need me'' I said

''ok sweetie'' my aunt said

I got all the gardening tools I needed and I headed outside

I wore my rubber gloves and I started digging up some soil

I hummed while I worked

All the plants were beautiful but they just needed some nourishment. I also bought some new seeds to plant. I just love plants and nature.

And I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't notice the person standing behind me watching me

''BOO'' someone said from behind me which made me fall

I looked up and saw it was helia and now he was laughing

''You're so annoying you know that right'' I said glaring at him

''Sorry but it was just too tempting'' he said

I just got up sitting as helia came and sat beside me

''So what are you doing here?'' I asked

''Flora Linphea are you trying to get rid of me already? Am I really that much of a thorn in your side?'' he asked dramatically

''yes'' I said chuckling at his pun ''but really what are you doing here''

''Well I dropped my sister off and-'' helia said

''Wait you have a sister?'' I asked confused

''Yeah'' he said

Then it clicked that's why jamie's eyes looked familiar there exactly like helia's

''Let me guess jamie is your sister'' I said

''yup'' he said

''And you're the guy they want me to marry'' I said

''what?'' he asked

''Nothing but I should have guessed you guys were siblings earlier you look identical''

''we get that a lot'' helia said chuckling

Aww his chuckle is the cutest thing ever

''well anyway what are you doing'' he asked

''gardening'' I said

''can I help?'' he asked

''sure just go grab a rubber glove from inside it's on the kitchen counter'' I said

He nodded and left

Then he came back with his gloves on

''ok so what exactly am I supposed to do'' he asked

''you're going to cut all these leaves that are dead and make sure they are all in an even line'' I said

''ok'' he said

Then he tried to cut the leaves but he failed and couldn't do anything

''uh flora I can't do it'' he said

''let me show you'' I said

I took his hands and put mine on top, once our hands touched I felt a spark through my body which made me blush

Holing the pruner ( **pruners are gardening scissors)** I slowly let his hands through cutting each leaf at a time

 **Helia's P.O.V**

Flora held my hands stabilizing them then she slowly led me through the bush

''relax your hands a bit'' she said

Then she let go of my hands and I started doing it on my own. I just couldn't rap my mind around the fact that with her touch she had so much control over me

''how are you so good at this?'' I asked

She smiled

God her smile is so cute

''when I was younger I would go out with my mom to buy seed. She let me pick any seed I wanted, then we'd go home and plant them together. She loved plants so much and gardening. She'd teach me how to take care of them'' flora said smiling

I looked at her smiling

''I also love plants there beautiful. Nature is just so inspiring and refreshing. It's the place I go to when I need a muse, when I need inspiration'' I said

Then flora looked away blushing

''I have seen roses damask'd, red and white, But not such roses see I in her cheeks''

~ **Shakespeare**

As her cheeks went back to their normal colour I couldn't help but smile.

Her gorgeous forest green eyes glistening with care as she started working on the plants.

We continued working for a while talking and laughing then I thought hmm...let me spice things up a bit

 **Flora's P.O.V**

Helia and I were just working talking and laughing when all of a sudden he put his hand on my cheek and started caressing it

His touch was so soft and gentle it just sent shivers down my spine. He triggered my blush but I refused to look at him

''flora'' he said

''yeah'' I said then I turned to face him

The second I face him he took a lump of dirt and threw it in my face

''HELIA'' I screamed

'''oops'' He laughed then got up and ran

That little...I will get him

I got up and took some dirt on my hands then I threw it at him

We continued throwing dirt on each other until my aunt came

''Flora helia the pancakes are-'' my aunt trailed off

We both ran looking at her which made us bump into each other falling on the ground

We both looked at each other and we burst out laughing

Then rosie and jamie came in with brandon and stella

''what..'' brandon said

''the..'' stella said

''HECK?'' they both said

''why are you two on the ground covered in dirt''' rosie asked

''long story'' I said getting up

Then I helped helia up

''well anyway breakfast is ready'' my aunt said leaving

We all nodded heading inside

Stella grabbed me by my arm and slowed our pace so we were behind the guys

''Flora is there anything going on between you and helia?'' she asked

''no'' I said

''Are you sure?'' she asked raising her eyebrows

''yes now let's go I am really hungry and I want pancakes now'' I said

She looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes. Like she was up to something

We all sat on the table and we starting eating

Then helia took a piece of strawberry from my plate

''yo hands off my food'' I said stabbing his hand with my fork

''nope'' He said with a smirk

''oh well guess I can take whatever I want'' I said taking a few blue berries

Then helia took his fork and stabbed my hand

''HEY that hurts'' I whined

''Revenge'' he said

I took my fork and we started having a fork fight

 **Stella's P.O.V**

I looked at flora and helia and they had so much chemistry. They were flirting like crazy.

Well isn't this perfect. Since bloom and sky are finally together now this will be my new project.

 **Flora's P.O.V**

We finished eating then stella and brandon left because stella wanted to go shopping

Oh classic stella

Helia and I went upstairs to my room

I fell onto my bed as helia sat on my desk chair looking at all the papers scattered on my desk

''Flora I never knew you liked poetry'' heli

a said in shock

''yeah I love poetry and art'' I said

''I love it too'' he said

I looked at him and he smiled. His smile gave me warmth and butterflies. Like that feeling you get when you have your first crush. His eyes were looking at me with shock and happiness.

''So who are your favorite writers'' he asked

''This will sound cliché and basic but I like shakespeare and-'' I was cut off

''Don't worry I like him too'' he said

All of a sudden I felt this feeling. A feeling I have never felt before. A feeling of understanding

''No one has ever shared the same passions as me. So this is pretty rare'' I said chuckling

''It's just that no one I've met understands the true art and beauty of poetry'' he said

''and it's just frustrating knowing that you can't talk about your passion. You can't relate with other people on it. You can share your love for it with someone else'' I said

He laughed and nodded

It's pretty weird how alike we are.

Then he continued to look at the papers until he landed across this one paper

His faced softened as his eyes searched through the words like they were grasping for something

He looked at me and smile

''Flora do you write your own material?'' he asked

My eyes widened I knew what he meant

''NOOO GIVE ME THAT!'' I said jumping trying to get the paper but helia was too tall for me

''just calm down, it's really good trust me'' he said

I sighed and sat down

''How did you write this?'' he asked

''I just took a pen and wrote some words'' I said

''Ha ha ha enough with the sarcasm'' he said rolling his eyes

''no I am being serious'' I said

''whenever I was sad mad down I just wrote, I could express myself-'' I was cut off

''in way that I couldn't do with people'' he finished my sentence

''Wait what?! How did you know'' I asked

He leaned against the wall breaking eye contact, seemingly entering the parallel universe of his mind as he looked for an answer

''because I am the same as you'' he said

I looked confused and he could tell that

''I express myself through writing'' he simply said

Then he handed me the paper and I started reading it again

 _The teardrops rundown_

 _And fall off her nose_

 _She cries in dark corners_

 _Where nobody goes_

 _You can follow the tracks_

 _From her eyes to her chin_

 _Years upon years_

 _Of letting them win_

 _And her eyes tell a story_

 _Of anger and pain_

 _You think she is happy_

 _But look again_

 _And the scars of her past_

 _Hidden underneath her cloths_

 _Are roadmaps to places_

 _That nobody knows_

 _Her smile is now painted_

 _She is a master of disguise_

 _And you can see it all_

 _Just look in her eyes_

 _She never had a choice_

 _And she will never have a voice_

 _She was once called a princess_

 _But now her crown is gone_

Reading this poem made me go back and remember the state I was in, when I wrote this. It made feel the pain and anger I had bottled up

''I wrote this when I felt alone. Like no was there. When my mouth had failed me. I couldn't say how I felt I didn't know how too. So I just wrote what I felt'' I said

Our eyes locked for a moment, it felt like a spark. His eyes had this warmth and comfort in them. That just made me feel safe in a way.

And in that moment rosie and jamie sprint in

Way to ruin the moment I thought

They both jumped on the bed on top of me

''hey guys what are you doing here?'' I asked

''were bored'' rosie said

''So we came to see what you guys are doing'' jamie said

''Well were just talking'' I said

''that's boring'' rosie said

''can we go to the park or something'' jamie said

I shrugged and looked at helia for approval and he nodded

''sure why not'' he said

''yaaaayyy'' rosie and jamie screamed

We all went to the park.

''jamie let's go on the slide'' rosie screamed

They both ran to the huge slide

Helia and I laughed

I looked at the swings then looked at helia smirking

''Last one to the swings pays for ice cream'' I said

Helia nodded as I pushed him to ground and I ran

''Cheater'' helia yelled as he started running

I looked beside me to see helia slowly passing me, but as he passed me he stuck his leg out and tripped me.

How dare he!?

I got up and ran but it was too late. Helia had already reached the swings.

''How does it feel being a sore loser'' he asked smirking as I reached the swings

''Oh shut up you cheater'' I said sitting on the swing beside him

''Hey you did it to'' he protested

''no I didn't''

He gave me an 'ooh really?' Look

''Fine I may have helped myself get a higher advantage by a little'' I said defeated

We stayed in the park for a few hours. Surprisingly helia was pretty good with kids. He had a lot of fun with the girls. Which was kind of a turn on. Wait flora what are you thinking...scratch that out of your memory

Helia and I sat on the swings as the girls played

They both ran towards me with some flowers they picked

''flora these are for you'' jamie said

''Why thank you'' I said dramatically

''I love these flowers'' rosie said

''Do you truly love them?'' I asked her

She nodded

''Well let me tell you something rosie and you too jamie.'' I said

The both listened intensly

'' 'There is a difference between like and love. When you like a flower you just pick it, but when you love a flower, you water it daily' ~Buddah girls if you truly love nature and flowers you must leave them to grow.'' I said

They both looked at me and nodded

 **Helia's P.O.V**

I looked at flora as she explained to the girls. She looked so pretty and calm. She had this vibe to her. Kind of like a mother or a future wife. Hold up...What's wrong with me?

Delete last 10 seconds of my life

 **Flora's P.O.V**

''But what about me? Don't I get any flowers?'' helia said as he pouted and crossed his arms playfully

We all laughed

''Off course not, we brought the best and most beautiful flower of all''rosie said

''Wait really? Where?'' helia asked

''Right in front of you'' rosie and jamie said as they pointed at me

I blushed deeply

''She's all yours romeo'' they both giggled as they left

I blushed a deeper shade of red

Helia laughed at looked at the sky

The sun slowly setting below the horizon, the sky progressively turning every shade of purple of a colour sample book.

As the deep shades of red mixed with the purple. The sky felt as if it wasn't real. Like a painting

Then Helia looked at me and whispered ''they got one thing right''

''what?'' I asked

''You are the most beautiful flower'' he whispered

My heart was pumping so hard. I was afraid he, too, could hear it crash against my rib cage so hard.

The echo of his words in my mind hypnotized me as I found myself staring at his lips for a long time

I regained my composure and smacked his arm

''What did I do?'' he asked knowing exactly what he did

''Oh like you don't know'' I said

We stayed at the park for a while and then we went for ice cream.

After ice cream rosie and I went home, and jamie and helia went to their house which was in front of ours. How did I never notice that.

 **The next day at school...**

I was in the science lab with stella. We were in pairs for the science project.

''Slowly stella okay. Pour one drop and only one drop understood'' I said as calmly as possible

''Okay'' she said

''STELLA ONE DROP'' I screamed

''CALM DOWN YOUR FREAKING ME OUT'' She screamd

Stella poured the whole tube

''STELLA ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT WAS THE WHOLE TUBE'' I screamed

''So...'' she said

Then the tube started to fizz and bubble up

''So this'' I said and pulled he down under the desk with me

Then BOOM the tube blew up. Blowing up the gas pipes. Everybody screamed going under the table. When it was done stella and I got up to see a lot of angry faces.

''Stella solaria would you like to explain'' mr wiz kiz said

''oopsy'' she said

Stella was sent to the Principles office and school was cut short. We also got a week off because when the science lab blew up it corrupted the main electricity cord in the school. Which could shock anyone who touches a light switch or any electricity for that matter.

 **After school...**

We were all standing at the parking lot talking

''Stella I love you so much right now'' musa gushed

''Huh...why?'' stella asked

''because I had a quiz that I never studied for and now its postponed, and now we have a week off school'' musa said

''you're welcome darling'' stella said

''You guys should have seen miss griselda's face when she heard the quiz will be postponed'' sky said laughing

We all started laughing

''so what are you guys gonna do this week off'' bloom asked

''OMG I GOT THE PERFECT IDEA'' stella squealed

''What?'' we all asked

''We should go to my beach house. We can stay there the entire week then come back'' stella said

We all looked at each other nodding

''you know what stella that's a pretty good idea'' I said

''Off course it is. I thought of it'' stella said

We all rolled our eyes

''Any way how about we tell our parents, if they agree. We will all pack our stuff and split into 3 cars and head there.'' tecna said

We all agreed and headed home

As soon as brandon and I stepped into the house we ran towards our aunt

We showered her with hugs

''okay what do you guys want?'' she asked

''what would make you think we want anything'' brandon said

''You are never nice unless you want something so what is it?'' she asked

We told her everything

''I am not so sure I am comfortable with a bunch of teenagers alone in a house for a week.'' she said

''Come on mom it's just us and I swear to you we want to anything'' brandon said

She still looked unsure

''please'' I pleaded

''fine but you better behave'' she said

''yaaaay you're the best'' I said

We both kissed her and ran

We told the others and all their parents agreed

Then I started packing

Wow stuck in a beach house with helia and the others doesn't sound so bad

 **So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time**

 **Xoxo nina;)**


End file.
